


Just Fuck Me Up

by SilverLinings



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuckbuddies without the bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fuck Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the prompt goes [here.](http://sarcasminho.tumblr.com/post/111228820891/yo-real-talk-minho-and-you-being-friends-with)
> 
> Also unbeta'd so my apologies.

It all started because Newt was an easy fuck.

 

He was desperate and so was Minho. Neither had really planned on anything happening, or starting, but it did anyway.

 

Newt had gotten drunk at a party, nearly throwing himself at anyone who stopped to say hello. Minho was on this side of tipsy and couldn’t resist himself, dragging Newt upstairs and pushing him against a wall. They had both woken up the next morning tangled together and agreed not to talk about it, Newt scurrying out of the room as fast as he could. It was about a week after the party that Newt walked up to Minho during lunch, head down and cheeks red, asking if he could have round two. Minho didn’t hesitate as he stood up and took Newt to a bathroom.

 

It became routine. The only time they talked was when someone wanted something. Their text messages all followed the same dialogue of ‘Ready?’ ‘Yeah’ and not much else.

 

This went on for months, neither of them wanting to quit any time soon.

 

~~~

 

Newt was crushing hard over Gally. They were lab partners in science and he was tall and dominant and damn, Newt loved that about him.

 

Newt stood with him in the cafeteria, grinning up at him in his best attempt to flirt.

 

“So how ‘bout you come ov-” Newt was abruptly cut off by the feeling of a hand around his waist. He looked over to see Minho standing, a shit eating grin on his face directed to Gally.

 

“Excuse us,” he said. It was supposed to have come out light and carefree, maybe it did to Gally, but Newt could hear the clipped tone of it, how annoyed he sounded. Minho guided Newt away roughly, once they were out of Gally’s sight Minho opted for a vice grip on Newt’s wrist.

 

“Would you let go? That hurts,” Newt complained, attempting to dig his heels into the ground and stop Minho, or at least slow him down. He failed miserably.

 

Newt was pushed into an empty classroom, the door slamming behind him.

 

“What the fuck are you trying to pull?” He yelled at Minho, confused as to why Minho was acting like this. He always asked before doing anything.

 

“Why were you talking to Gally?” Minho countered, his voice level and calm, arms crossing over his chest. He radiated annoyance and Newt was shocked he could even contain it.

 

“That doesn’t concern you,” Newt stated, standing tall and glaring at Minho, understanding now what the whole ordeal was about. “Besides, you were a fuckbuddy, I thought we agreed we’d leave this bullshit out.”

 

Minho bit at his lip, eyes darting away for a moment before returning to Newt’s eyes.

 

“What will it take to get you to stop flirting with other guys?” Minho asked, his voice dead serious.

 

Newt shook his head, looking at Minho incredulously. He didn’t say anything, somewhat mad that Minho had just fucked up their agreement but also somewhat happy that Minho was what, jealous?

 

Minho shoved Newt back against the wall, grabbing both wrists in one hand and pinning them against the wall.

 

“What are you doing, Minho?” Newt asked, squirming against the wall. It wasn’t an unusual position, actually one that Newt got off to multiple times, but it was so unexpected at this point in time. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

 

“You should have answered my question,” Minho said, unbuttoning Newt’s pants and slipping his hand inside slowly, brushing the back of his hand against Newt’s cock. Newt’s next words got stuck in his throat, a desperate gasp the only thing escaping his lips.

 

“Do you actually think Gally could do this for you?” Minho asked, smirking as he felt Newt begin to harden. Newt whimpered quietly, his eyes closing and his head turning to the side. Newt gripped onto Minho’s wrist tightly, nails digging into Minho’s forearm. Minho began to jack him slowly.

 

It was torturous for Newt, the complete opposite of everything that they had ever done. It was almost caring, loving, and Newt didn’t know what to do with that.

 

“Just fuck me up,” Newt whispered, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he felt Minho’s teeth against his neck. It was rougher than usual, his teeth digging in a little farther and his hand a little rougher and all of it was making Newt weak at the knees.  

 

“I bet Gally couldn’t make you moan the way I do, what do you think?” Minho rubbed his thumb over the head of Newt’s cock, Newt shuddering beneath him and his mouth dropping open.

 

“Min,” Newt got out, the rest leaving off in a moan.

 

Newt prided himself on his ability to last, but this time was different. This was a new side of Minho. Previous times Minho had been rough, almost always was, but jealous and possessive? Newt hated how he was turned on by that. But he also couldn’t complain either because he found it far more hot than he ever should have.

 

“Cum for me,” Minho whispered against Newt’s skin, emphasizing his words with a bite to Newt’s collarbone.

 

That was all it took and Newt lost it. Minho released Newt’s hands in favor of silencing his moan. Newt gripped tight to Minho’s shirt, leaning his forehead against Minho’s shoulder when he was finished.

 

“You’re a bloody dick,” Newt gasped, gripping tighter at Minho’s shirt.

 

“You also never answered my question,” Minho prompted, “what will it take to get you to stop flirting with other guys?”

 

Newt paused for a moment, having completely forgotten what had started the whole ordeal. He wasn’t sure what Minho wanted from him, the sudden change of the terms of their agreement throwing him off.

 

“That would be dating, Minho,” Newt said quietly.

 

“Then be my boyfriend,” Minho whispered, leaning his head down by Newt’s ear, his hands wrapping around Newt’s waist. It wasn’t possessive this time, it was intimate. It was intimate when Minho pulled Newt tight against his body and it was different than every other time because this time it wasn’t sexual. This time it was purely for the feeling of the two pressed together. Because Minho liked Newt and he finally admitted it to himself, and also to Newt in his own twisted way.

 

“That was the worst way to ask, Min,” Newt replied, burying his face in Minho’s shirt to hide his smile.

 

Minho could feel the smile pressed against his chest and resorted to resting his chin on the top of Newt’s head, smiling himself.  

  
“I know.”


End file.
